Out of My League
by Ellie-hearts-TFIOS
Summary: Clove is a junior in high school, and has a crush on the most popular boy in school who is out of her league. Can she get him to notice her? Modern day AU! Disclaimer: I do not own THG
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! I'm writing another new story! Hope y'all don't mind! It's based off yet another song. It's pretty much about Clove liking the school man-whore who her best friends Peeta and Katniss are kind of friends with. I've noticed in all my other stories Clove is kind of obsessed with books and this time it'll be music, just to change it up a bit! Also going to make chapters longer! Hope you guys like it!**

**Clove's P.O.V: **I wake up and look at my clock. CRAP! I only have 12 minutes until Katniss gets here! I quickly jump out of bed. Luckily I showered, and picked out my outfit the night before. I quickly dress in my black skater girl dress, put on turquoise polka-dot tights, and brush my teeth. I quickly start to put my hair in a twisted up do, looks pretty good if i do say so myself. I then quickly put on some black eye-liner on my upper lids, then grey eye-shadow, and some mascara. I then apply some foundation, and some light pink bush, and run quickly run down the stairs. I grab my grey bag with all of my school stuff in it. Katniss and I usually stop at caribou in the morning, so I should get some breakfast on the way to school.

I go to a specialty school. The first 2 hours of the day are regular classes. And the rest of the day is for like a certain skill. My skill is music. I write music, I play the piano, I also sing but I have terrible stage fright. Sometimes I record myself but I never let anyone else listen to it. Peeta and Katniss ask me if they can, but I have always said no.

I then hear Katniss honk, I then grab my phone, put on some brown combat boots, and run out the door. I open the door to her car, and hop in.

"Hey." I say out of breath from running around my house.

"You look _MARVELOUS_!" Katniss says and we both start laughing. One of our closest friends Marvel always says he's marvelous.

"Hey, can we go to caribou?" I ask with my sweetest smile.

"You read my mind!" she said turning off of the highway.

I love Katniss' car. It's a red convertible. When I get my car, I'm going to get a jeep But before I get a car i should probably pass the drivers test... I have tried 12 times already but I always get nervous and mess up! The reason I want a jeep is so I can enjoy the nice weather that California offers. Katniss thinks i'm crazy, she says a convertible can help you enjoy the weather and look fashionable at the same time. But I think a jeep fits my personality a lot better. i think Katniss just like convertibles better because it shows how much money you have. Me and my family aren't that rich anyways. Katniss' parents co own a mining company, and they are pretty loaded. Peeta's family own one of the biggest baked good company in the country, and Marvels parents own Tiffany's. Tiffany's as in the jewelry store. Yeah so they all have more money then I do. My parents own a little surf shop right by Santa Monic Pier. I love the shop. My house is actually connected to the shop, so I live pretty much on the pier. I also live across the street from In-N-Out Burger, so thats pretty awesome, I sometimes go over there at like 11:30 at night for french fries and a shake.

I have a job teaching kids piano. They just come to my house, and I teach them. It actually makes good money. I have enough saved up for my car, plus I have money that I have saved up for gas. I also have been putting a lot of money towards college. I already know where I want to go. Ever since i was little I have wanted to go UCLA. You have to have really good grades, or be really good at something to get in. I have actually had some people who work there listen to me play the piano. It was very exciting and they said they were excited to see what was in-store for me in the future. Lately I have learned a lot of other instuments too.

Katniss pulls up to Caribou and gets me my usual, and some marble bread. She then gets a low fat vanilla latte. Sometimes Katniss gets on my nerves a little, I mean don't get me wrong I love the girl to death. But she's always kind of bragging about her money, and then bragging about how she's super fit and needs to say on a diet. Hence the fat free vanilla latte.

"Clove, I don't get how you can eat and drink that kind of stuff!" She says sounding kind of disgusted, while looking at my marble bread which is pretty much cake, and my chai tea latte.

"It tastes good!" I say in my defense while I shove my marble bread in my mouth. Oh my goodness it's amazing.

"Gross. How can you put that in your body!" She says while taking a drink of her latte. "Your going to get fat." She says as a matter of fact. "Clover, it's already starting to happen." She says with her nose in the air, as they pull into the school parking lot.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask her kind of shocked by what she said.

"You have been gaining weight, it's getting pretty noticeable." Katniss said, while looking me strait in the eye.

"What has gotten into you?" I ask her horrified. I hadn't been gaining weight, had I?

"You have been bringing my social status down. Plus Glimmer invited me into her group, so yeah looks like your going to be finding a new ride." She said. "Clove your not popular, or pretty, so just get over it." Katniss said as I started to get out if her car, once I got out the tears started to stream down my face, I ran, trying to find somewhere to be alone. But before any of that could happen, I ran strait into someone. Someone big and hard. how did I not see him coming. When I hit him I feel to the ground. I looked up and I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. It was _Cato Hadley. _Of all the people why did I have to run into him? This day could not get worse.

"What do we have here?" I hear him ask, and I can see his trademark smile. God why did he have to smile at me like that? Does he know what it does to me? I've had the biggest crush on him ever since 6th grade, but he is way out of my league. He's super popular and he could get any girl he wants.

I look down and I know my hear is beat red. "I-I'm sorry..." i say quietly

"Y-Your what?" His best friend says as some of his other friends start to show up around us, were starting to draw a crowd. They all start to laugh and I can feel the tears well up in my eyes again.

"I-I'm sorry." I say a little louder this time. I look up and I can feel the tears freely falling they are all laughing at me.

"MOVE!" I hear some one say loudly. I look around and see Peeta standing there.

"Peeta?" I say quietly.

"Clover! Were coming!" I hear Marvel say. They push through the crowd until the reach me.

"You jerks! What did you do to her?" I hear Marvel yell at Cato, Finnick, and Thresh.

"Marvel i-it's fine." i say quietly.

"No Clover. It's not okay. What did they do to you?" He asks.

"Nothing! They didn't do anything okay? Can you just help me up?" I ask him, considering I'm still on the ground. Peeta helps me up, I feel a pain in my ankle, it's probably nothing though.

"What did you _do _to her? Look at her! Her ankle is swollen!" He yells a Cato.

"She ran into _me! _I didn't do anything! i don't even know who she is, okay?" Cato yells back at him.

"Marvel let's go!" Peeta says to Marvel.

"Her name is Clove! Best learn how to use it!" Marvel screams at him. At that point Peet is starting to drag him away, and i'm limping behind him. This day could not get any worse.

* * *

I was wrong, the day could get worse, it could get much worse. My regular classes went fine. I didn't know anyone in them. When we got to specialty classes it got bad. Cato also does music as his talent, but he sings and writes. When I get to my music writing class, I found out who I sit next to. I sit next to Cato. This is going to be fun.

"Did you all do the project from over the summer?" The teacher, who asked us to call him Cinna asks. Most of us nod. "Well your all going to perform your song about your love life right here right now." He says and smiles at us. Holy crap this can not be happening right now! I can NOT perform in front of these people! i would rather die! holy crap, holy crap, holy crap! No!

"Cato, your up first." Cato smirks get's up and goes and grabs a guitar. He starts to play. He's actually pretty good at guitar, and then he starts to sing.

"It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face  
I've been everywhere and back trying to replace  
Everything that I had 'til my feet went numb  
Praying like a fool that's been on the run

Heart's still beating but it's not working  
It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring  
I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing  
Yeah, my heart is numb

But with you  
I feel again  
Yeah, with you  
I can feel again

Yeah

Woo-hoo _[x4]_

I'm feeling better ever since you know me  
I was a lonely soul but that's the old me

It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face  
I've been everywhere and back trying to replace  
Everything that I broke 'til my feet went numb  
_[Album version:]_ Praying like a fool just shot the gun  
_[Radio version:]_ Praying like a fool just shy of a gun

Heart still beating but it's not working  
It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing  
I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing  
Oh, my heart is numb

But with you  
I feel again  
Yeah, with you  
I can feel again

But with you  
I'm feeling better ever since you know me  
I was a lonely soul but that's the old me  
Yeah, with you  
I'm feeling better ever since you know me  
I can feel again  
I was a lonely soul

Woo-hoo _[x5]_

I'm feeling better ever since you know me  
I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me  
I'm feeling better ever since you know me  
I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me  
I'm feeling better ever since you know me  
I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me

I'm feeling better ever since you know me  
I was a lonely soul but that's the old me  
A little wiser now from what you've shown me  
Yeah, I feel again  
Feel again...

Woo-hoo"

He was actually really good Amazing if I do say so myself. We all clap. When he comes back and sits down, I look down and he smirks at me.

"Clove, your turn." Cinna says.i can feel my face pale. I grab my CD that I burned the music on, and bring up for him to play.

"Cinna, I'm really stage fright, I don't think I can do this." I whisper to him.

"I'm betting you can." He says with a smile and then goes to start my CD. My song is called "Out of My League". The music starts and I close my eyes and start to sing.

"Forty days and forty nights  
I waited for a guy like you to come and save my life  
All the days I waited for you  
You know the ones who said I'd never find someone like you

And you were out of my league  
All the things I believed  
You were just the right kind  
Yeah, you were more than just a dream  
You were out of my league  
Got my heartbeat racing  
If I die don't wake me  
Cause you are more than just a dream

From time to time I pinch myself  
Because I think my guy mistakes me for somebody else  
And every time he takes my hand  
All the wonders that remain  
Become a simple fact

That you were out of my league  
All the things I believed  
You were just the right kind  
Yeah, you were more than just a dream  
You were out of my league  
Got my heartbeat racing  
If I die don't wake me  
Cause you are more than just a dream

You were out of my league  
All the things I believed  
You were just the right kind  
Yeah, you were more than just a dream  
You were out of my league  
Got my heartbeat racing  
If I die don't wake me  
Cause you are more than just a dream

More than just a dream..."

I'm in sort of a daze. i did it. I actually did it. I performed in front of people. I don't know their reactions, I'm not focused on the fact that I did it. I actually did it. I sit down and once the next kid starts to sing do I get out of my daze.

"Who's the guy that songs about?" Cato asks. I shrug and look down, not looking up for the rest of class. Once the bell rings Cinna asks me to come talk to him for a second.

"Yeah?" I ask him quietly.

"You were amazing, and you were the only one to have several instruments in your song, thats very impressive." He says and smiles at me.

"Thank-you." i smile a little.

"Well, would like you to switch your piano class to a voice class is that okay with you?" He asks politely.

I think about it for a second. I'm not very okay with it. But, think of the benefits...

"O-Okay..." i say quietly and nod. He printed out my new schedule, and sends me on the way. As I walk out the door I can't help but think about what I had just gotten myself into...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the review! i was so excited when i saw it because you can see how many people have read it and the first person that read it reviewed! so thanks! Hope you all like the next chapter! Some stuff is gonna go down... First Cato P.O.V also! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Cato's P.O.V: **In the middle of 4th hour, which happens to be my guitar lesson I get called down to Cinna's room. God, I was Just there! What the heck does he want from me? I begrudgingly go down to Cinna's class room.

"Hey Cinna, what did you need-" I say as I walk in but stop mid-sentence. Theres a girl sitting at the piano ,singing and playing. It's a song I just heard last hour... That Clover girl sang it I think. But this time she's playing it acoustic, it sounds so good. I just listen until she's done. She has such a pretty voice. Once she finishes I decide to talk to her.

"Hey that was really good, you have such a pretty voice." I smile as she starts to turn around.

* * *

**Clove's P.O.V: **I hear someone behind me. I bet this is the student thats going to be my voice lessons teacher. I turn around, and once I see who my teacher is I regret the decision to do this immediately.

"T-This is for y-you..." i say nervously handing him the note Cinna left him. The note read:

I have selected you to be my student teacher this year. You will have to help one student all year, this year the selected student is Clove Kentwell. If you do this you will get a full ride scholarship and 1 year early admission to ULCA as will . I hope you will accept this offer.

-Cinna

I can't back out though... It's a full ride and 1 year early admissions... I look down as he reads the note.

"Hey, your the girl that ran into me this morning right?" He asks as he sits on the piano bench with me. I look up at him.

"I-I am sorry about that... And I'm sorry about my friends too..." I say quietly and blush. He laughs.

"It's okay." He smiles down at me. "And I thought your friends were rather funny." That makes me smile up at him.

"Yeah, that's Marvel for you." I chuckle a little when I say it. He laughs a little.

"How come I have never seen you around before?" He asks me.

"Because most people don't notice me." She shrugs.

"So who was that song you wrote about?"He asks me with a smile. I blush and look down.

"nobody." I say quietly. He laughs.

"Well, if you won't tell me. I'm gonna have to figure it out sometime." He says with a smile.

"Oh, not gonna happen." I say and laugh. He laughs to. "Should we get started?" I ask him.

"Sure. What song do you want to sing?" He asks me. I pull out another original songI worte. It's s lyrical piece, and It's just my voice and the piano. It's named Say Something.

"What about this?" I ask him. He reads through it.

"Who wrote it?"He asks me.

"I did." I say and blush.

"It's amazing." he says and smiles at me. God, why does he have to do that?

"Will you play it on the piano so I can sing?" I ask him.

"I can't play the piano." He admits. I laugh.

"I can teach you. I'm actually a piano teacher." I smile at him.

"Good, I need some one to teach me." He laughs. I start to play the song on the piano. After about 30 seconds I start to sing.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere, I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something"

I sang very softly, because it's a very soft song. Once I finish I look up at Cato. He looks down at me.

"That was beautiful. I don't even get why you need these lessons." he admits to me. I shrug.

"I think Cinna just wanted to give the scholarship to people he thought deserved it." I say.

"That makes sense." He shrugs.

"Ya know, you a lot nicer when you not around your friends." I say quietly.

"You think so?" He asks.

I start to reply but I'm cut off by the bell.

"Hey when did you want to give me those piano lessons?"He asks me as I start to grab my bag.

"Um.. I'm not sure. I gotta go... I have to go find a ride home..." I said quietley.

"Why do you have to find a ride? Don't you have one?" He asks. i shake my head.

"My ride said that they weren't going to give me rides this morning..." i say and look down. "Know I really have to go so I can make it to the DMV so I can take my drivers test..." I say quickly.

"I can take you." He says quickly.

"That's really nice of you... But are you sure you want to?" I ask him.

"If you give me a lesson after." He said with a smile.

"Okay, deal." I said with a smile.

* * *

We head out to Cato's car. He has a freaking jeep!

"I like your car." I say with a smile.

"Yeah, its okay." He says with a non-chalant face.

"This is the kind of car I'm going to get... If I can finally pass my drivers test..." I say and blow some hair out of my face. He laughs.

"I take it you have taken the test before?" He asks with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah the 12th time is the charm." I say with a smile.

"12 times?" He asks. I nod and he laughs.

"I get really nervous!" I blush and look down, and he laughs.

"It only took me one try!" He said while smiling.

He is so different when he isn't at school... Why can't he be like this all the time? He's so nice and funny, and such a sweetheart.

"I am a good driver!" I say while laughing. I mean I wasn't horrible... But I wasn't good either.

After laughing for a minute a song comes on the radio. A song from the 80's actually... I didn't know he listen to this kind of music! I start laughing as he starts singing "Let's Hear it For The Boy". But admittedly after a couple seconds I start to sing along too. By the end of the song were both singing at the top of our lungs, and Cato is singing really off key. After "Let's Her it For The Boy" a different song comes on, it's "Total Eclipse of The Heart". We both sing along. Cato singing the "Turn around brown eyes" part, and I sing the chorus. After that song the turns the radio down.

"I didn't know you liked 80's music!" I said to him.

"Everyone likes 80's music! If I'm not mistaken you were also singing along!" He says and laughs.

"I never said it was a bad thing!" I say while also laughing. After I say that we arrive at the DMV.

"Good luck." He says and smiles at me."

"Oh I'm gonna need it!" I say and laugh as I head inside.

"I'll see you in 30 minutes!" He yells out the window as he drives away. i head inside and wait to take my test, and the line goes surprisingly quick.

* * *

20 minutes after Cato had left me, I had my drivers license and i was smiling like an idiot. He pulled up about 1 minute after I finished getting my picture taken and stuff like that. When he pulls up I hop in his car.

"Hi." i say blowing my bangs out of my face.

"how'd it go?" He asks with a smile. I pull out my license with the goofiest smile on my face.

"Guess the 12th time is the charm!" He says and we laugh. "So wheres your house?" He asks me.

"Um, do you know 'Radical Surf emporium?'" I ask him.

"Yeah, thats that little surf shop?" He asks. I nod. "You live there?" He asks me.

"Yeah my Dad owns it." I say with a smile.


End file.
